The Tom Riddle that knew love!
by PowerfulLove
Summary: What if Tom Riddle had known love? How would the outcome of his life be? Follow Hermione Granger as she travels through time and falls ind love with a certain Dark Lord. Warnings: Harsh language, lively sex scenes and violence! Don't like, don't read! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED :D Chapter 3 is up (august 24)!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked through the eerily silent hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hallways were usually bright with light, laughter and voices. The school was now in ruins and darkness. She suppressed a sob, as she walked further through the school. Her beloved home for the last seven years. Never again would she see her friends running around with happy smiles on their faces in these very hallways. Never again would she sit with her friends in the Great Hall and eat breakfast or dinner. Because they were all gone. Only she was left. The light side may have won the war, but no one were left to celebrate it, but her. All of her friends were gone. Her family was gone, and they would never come back. When she reached the gargoyles, or rather what was left of the gargoyles, to Dumbledore's office, she stopped for a moment. She really did not know why she had come here, but something had told her that she needed to do this. She climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office, and a rumbling sound began, as the stairs moved upwards. The door to the office was left opened. Everything inside had been ripped apart or blown up, but one thing remained unbroken. The picture frame of Albus Dumbledore. When she stood in front it, she was surprised to see the smiling face of her former Headmaster. Though he smiled at her, his smile seemed sad. She could not blame him though. Not really.  
"Hello, Miss Granger" the voice of Professor Dumbledore spoke quietly. Hermione was astonished for a moment, before she spoke.  
"Professor… It is no coincidence that I'm here, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question. This time Dumbledore truly smiled at her.  
"No, it is no coincidence. I summoned you in your dreams. I needed you here for a reason" he told her.  
"What reason is that?" Hermione asked more out of curiosity than anything.  
"You change this, Hermione. You can change the outcome of this war. You can stop it from ever happening" Dumbledore said. Hermione pondered this for a few moments.  
"How?" she asked quietly.  
"Go back in time. Go back to the time when Tom Riddle was only in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Change his ways. Change his views. Make him love and love him in return. Because that is truly the only reason he ever turned into the man he became. Because he needed the love of others. Make him realize that he can be loved. You are the only person who can do this Hermione. You are the only person with a heart as big as that" Dumbledore finished. Hermione did not speak for a long time. She needed time to consider this.  
"How do you know it will change him for the better? How can you possibly know that?" she asked confused. Dumbledore sighed.  
"Tom Riddle was different then. He was not as dark. His seventh year was the time that changed everything. He was on a path were he did not know where to go. He wanted revenge Hermione. He wanted revenge for how his life had turned out, but if he had known what love was like, then he would not have chosen the dark path. He would have chosen the light. None of this would have happened. Harry's parents would be alive. Harry and Ron would be alive. Everyone would live" he said  
"Will I come back to this time?" He knew she would consider it.  
"No, you will not. This is a one-way ticket, and you already know why" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded.  
"By going back in time, one would create a new reality – and would, therefore, never be able to return to the reality they knew before. If they in the past tried to travel into the future, they would see the future of the new reality, not the one they knew before. So it would be too confusing for the mind to go back to the future where they originally came for… How do I go back?" she finally asked after a while. Dumbledore smiled.  
"I will send you back. Take the note in the picture frame with you and give this to my younger self. It will explain everything that will need to be explained. Are you ready for this Hermione?" Hermione took a deep breath and gave a shaky laugh.  
"No, but I will do whatever it takes. Go ahead" she said with a nod.  
"I wish you the best of luck Hermione. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. May you change our time to the better" and with that last sentence he whispered a spell and suddenly she was whisked backwards. Like she was being pulled by a strong force, and then she was surrounded by blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione groaned in pain, as she regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. She lay on the forest ground, and trees surrounded her on all sides. It was rather dark outside. _Where the hell was she? What was the point of sending her to a forest in the middle of nowhere, for all she knew?_ She groaned in pain again, as she tried to move. Great! She could feel at least a couple of broken ribs. _Thanks a lot Dumbledore! _Suddenly she heard voices nearby.  
"I swear I saw something Tom. There was a bright light and something fell from the sky", an eager voice said.  
"If you're making this up McKinnon, I swear I will give you detention for a week!" a deep male voice said. She closed her eyes and kept very still. They were close now.  
"Wait… Someone is on the ground. That's what you saw?" the deep male voice asked.  
"Yeah… At least I think it was." The other guy suddenly sounded uncertain.  
"It's a girl. She looks injured." When gentle hands turned her on her back, she couldn't keep another groan of pain inside.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" Hermione blinked, when one of the boys gently tapped her cheek. She looked up into a pair of deep, dark brown eyes. They looked like melting chocolate, and if she had the chance, she could get lost in them forever. _Wait where did that come from? _When she tried to move again a whimper escaped her mouth.  
"Go to Madam Pomfrey. Tell her I'm bringing an injured girl. Go. Now!" the boy above her ordered quickly. There was authority in his voice, she could tell. The other one hurried away from them.  
"What happened to you? Where are you hurt?" he asked. His eyes held concern in them. She hadn't really been able to focus on the rest of his face yet. His eyes held all of her concentration.  
"Ribs… Broken…" She could barely talk. It hurt like hell.  
"Come on.. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione almost screamed in pain, when he lifted her up in his arms like she weighed next to nothing.  
"You… are… Tom.. Riddle?" she managed to ask. This time his eyes showed surprise.  
"Yes, who are you?" She managed to pass out though, before she could answer.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing feeling much better. She was alone, but not for long. She couldn't help but gape, when a much younger looking Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office. She couldn't be more than twenty five years old, but there was no mistaking who it was. Hermione would recognize Poppy everywhere.  
"Ahh, I see that you are awake. How do you feel?" the nurse asked her in a gentle tone.  
"A lot better. Thank you" Hermione said softly. Poppy smiled.  
"No problem. I was able to fix your broken ribs, some cuts and bruises, but the scar on your left forearm… I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't fix that" Poppy said with regret, the smile on her face gone. Hermione's face darkened.  
"You wouldn't be able too. The knife that was used was cursed with dark magic. I don't know what kind of spells were on it. The scar is permanent just as it was meant to be. Forever a reminder of what I truly am" she finished quietly. She could see tears in Poppy's eyes.  
"Who are you, dear girl? What happened to you?" It really was no wonder that Poppy had been shocked to see the state of her broken body. The war had barely been over for twenty four hours, when Dumbledore sent her back here.  
"I will answer your questions, but I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore. I know that none of you know me, but I have a very important letter for him that will explain everything!" Poppy looked confused, but she send her patronus for Dumbledore despite her confusion. It didn't take long for Dumbledore to reach the hospital wing.  
"Poppy, you send for me?" Dumbledore looked fifty years younger. _Of course he would be though_, she scolded herself.  
"Yes Albus. This young lady here has requested your presence" Poppy told him, and Dumbledore turned to face her. He smiled at her pleasantly.  
"You are awake at last, I see Miss..?" He trailed of.  
"My name is Hermione Granger, sir. Perhaps my situation is best explained in this letter though. Accio letter" she said out loud, waving her hand slightly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise, when the letter in question came flying.  
"Wandless magic, Miss Granger? I'm most interested in knowing how you have learned that. Not many wizards and witches can do what you just did. It takes years to perfect!" He sounded impressed.  
"When you find yourself on the run and without a want, it is easy to learn how to defend yourself. Please, sir, the letter will explain most of my situation" Hermione said, as she handed him the letter written by himself. The letter was a long one apparently, because he didn't say anything for a while. Then he finally looked at her with a small smile.  
"So, you're from the future?" he asked, with the twinkle in his eyes that she knew so very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review you guys. I would LOVE to know what you think of the story so far, and do write as well, if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters. Not that I don't have any, but I would like to know your ideas anyway ;)**

_Chapter 3_

Hermione was seated in a comfortable chair in the Headmaster's office a couple of hours later. Dumbledore was there along with Poppy, Headmaster Armando Dippet, Minerva McGonagall and the rest of the teaching staff. Besides Poppy, Dumbledore, Slughorn and McGonagall she didn't really know any of the teachers. Some of the names sounded familiar, but that was it. They were all either standing or sitting around Dippet and herself. Hermione had been introduced to the teaching staff a few minutes earlier.  
"Why don't you tell us everything? From the very beginning" Dippet asked her sincerely. She nodded and took a deep breath, before she began her tale. For the first time she told someone almost her entire lifestory, and there really was a lot to tell. She spoke for hours, only stopping to take a sip of water once in a while. When she was done, ending with Harry Potter killing Voldemort before dying himself, it was almost midnight.  
"You say that, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, you found a way to defeat this Voldemort character?" Even as McGonagall said the name in this time, people shuddered from it. Hermione nodded.  
"Forgive me, but I don't understand what you're doing in this timeline then" she said carefully. She truly sounded confused. Hermione was amazed at how much younger her former professor looked. She looked no older than 30, maybe 35. No wrinkles adorned her face, but only smooth, milk white skin. Her black hair was tied back in her usual tight bun.  
"I'm here to change the future as I, myself, know it. I'm here to stop the war from ever happening, because the war wasn't meant to happen in the first place" Hermione told them gravely.  
"I can understand as much that this Voldemort you speak of is a student in this school?" Dippet asked. Hermione's face fell, as she nodded once again.  
"Who is it?" he asked. She hesitated for a few moments, before she finally answered.  
"Tom Riddle" she said quietly. The teachers all had shock showed on their faces.  
"And you're here to change him? For the better?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes. That is what I was send back for. But I also want to believe that I can change other people as well. I know that there are future Death Eaters in this school, and many of them are just as evils as Tom will become, if I don't do something about it now" she said.  
"How do you propose that you can change them for the better?" Dumbledore asked, speaking for the first time since he had asked her if she was from the future. Hermione smiled at him with a loving smile. Dumbledore himself looked no older than 50. He was young as well, and Hermione had to admit that he had been a handsome man back in the days, which made her wonder, why he never married.  
"Love, Professor... Love" she said softly. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled happily.  
"I am sorry to say, Miss Granger, that I don't believe that everybody can be saved by love" Dippet said with a tight smile.  
"I know, but it's worth a try" Hermione said.  
"Well, then there's only one thing we can do now. You will continue your schooling her at Hogwarts and complete your NEWTs. I will place you with the sixth years, and tomorrow at breakfest you will be sorted into a house. For now we will tell people that you have been living in France since you were ten, and that you are a transfer from Beauxbatons. You have moved back to England, because you, along with a lot of other Muggleborns, were hunted by Gellert Grindelwald. He is trying to rid the world of Muggleborns and Halfblood, and he is very feared in France right now. Granger is a muggle name, hence why he found out that you are a Muggleborn, and thus he hunted you down and killed your parents. You, however, managed to escape before he could kill you. We will tell people that I have known your parents and yourself for years, and therefor I was able to let you transfer to Hogwarts. Does that sound reasonable to everyone?" Dippet finally finished. Hermione was amazed that he had come up with a story like that, but I did sound to her like it could be believed, and it was partly true anyway. She had found out shortly before the war at Hogwarts began that her parents had been tortured, then killed, by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She had been blind with rage, when Remus had told her, and she had tried to storm off to do something stupid, but luckily for her, Harry and Ron had held her back, and she had cried for hours. They had just held her close, until she had no more tears. She blinked back a few tears, before anyone noticed, but Dumbledore did indeed notice. He could tell that this young girl had seen and experienced far more evil that a girl her age should. She had probably had to grow up way to fast, because of Voldemort looming in the background. He vowed to take her under his wing.  
"You're lucky, Headmaster, that I speak French fluently and know how to get around in Beauxbatons, otherwise I believe your story would look quite suspicious" she said with a small smile. Dippet chuckled softly.  
"When you befriend some of the students, you are of course free to tell those you trust a 100% where you're really from. But for now we will keep this between us. I believe that some, mainly Grindelwald, would use you to get information of the future to use for his benefit, and we cannot let that happen to you. You tell only those you trust, Miss Granger" Dippet added gravely. She nodded.  
"That sounds fair enough. I've had enough action in my life to last a lifetime anyway. I could get used to people not knowing who I am, and what I've done in my life" Hermione said with a soft smile.  
"Now, there is a private room in the back that you are free to use for the night. There's already a uniform for you on the bed. I don't know if I got the size right, but I suspect you can alter the measurements yourself. I suggest you go shopping for school supplies and more clothes this coming weekend. Maybe you can take one of the students with you" Dippet said. Hermione figeted nervously for a moment, before she spoke:  
"Sir, I know that I need school supplies and more clothes, but I'm afraid that I didn't bring any money with me" she admitted. Dippet smiled.  
"No need to worry, Miss Granger. I will take care of the money. Now off to bed. I'm sure you will have a long day tomorrow" he said kindly. Hermione hated taking amends from anyone, but she knew that she would have to this time. She needed clothes, seing as she only had her uniform. Before she went to bed, she took a long, warm bath and let her muscles relax. She almost fell asleep in the bathtup, before she finally dragged herself into bed by 1.30 in the morning.

The next morning she was ready to go down to breakfest at 7.45, exactly like Dippet had told her. She looked into the bathroom mirror after having tamed her frizzy hair with her wand and sighed softly.  
"That will have to do, I guess" she mumbled quietly. She jumped when the mirror suddenly talked back with a lovely, feminine voice:  
"You look lovely, dear. Good luck on your first day" it said. Hermione smiled.  
"Thank you" she said. She reached the Great Hall in time to hear Dippet's small speech in her favour.  
"You're probably wondering why I'm standing here, seing as I normally make speeches at dinner time. I have an exciting announcement to make to you all. Today we have a new student joining us. She will join the sixth years, when she has been sorted into a house. Her name is Hermione Granger. We normally don't admit transfer students at Hogwarts, but in times like these, sometimes it's necessary to help out an old family friend. Please, do refrain from asking too many questions, as I'm sure Miss Granger will tell you about herself, when she is ready. Give her time. I expect you to make her feel at home here at Hogwarts. Come on in Miss Granger" Dippet said with a warm smile. Hermione swallowed nervously before she rounded the corner to the entrace for the Great Hall. All eyes turned to her. This was the very same hall both good and bad memories to her. As she walked towards the teachers table, whispers broke out amongst the students. She suddenly met a pair of deep, blue eyes. Riddle gave her a single nod as if aknowleging her. She gave him a slight smirk in return. She knew he was curious. His eyes gave him away, even though his face remained passive. She knew he wanted to know, how she knew him, and she knew that it was driving him mad. Hence the smirk she gave him. She gracefully sat down on the small stool infront of her, and Dippet placed the sorting hat on her head.  
"Ahh, Miss Granger... We meet again in the future I see, all though the future will be very far from the future you just came from. What terrors you have been through, and yet you came here with a mission. You have changed Hermione Granger. You are no longer the shy, bushy haired, know-it-all that people thought you to be. You, Miss Granger, are a strong, intelligent, brave and beautiful young woman with a power that I have never seen before in all my years here at Hogwarts – and I have indeed seen some powerfull wizards and witches. You would do well to keep that power hidden, my dear. At least until it's time to use it. There's only one place I can put you: GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled, when the Gryffindor table cheered loudly. It gave her great joy that she was a Gryffindor through and through. Dippet nodded at her with a kind smile, before she went off to join the Gryffindors at their table.

**Reviews are greatly appriciated :D**


End file.
